The 9th Digidestined ~ The Trinity Saga~
by dreamsindigital
Summary: A mysterious figure appears from Tai's past... But is she causing trouble without even knowing it?
1. Part One

Part 1 

Author note: I don't own Digimon yada yada yada Im just writing a fictional story about them yada yada I didn't? write this to get money for it yada yada... and all that legal crap :)   
  


Anyway readers, Im sorry to you Yama-lovers out there, but I'm partial to Tai ;) Anyway, I've got lots about Matt in here to satisfy your cravings :) I also put part of myself in here, guess which one is me haha.. :) Anyway, this is more romance than action, but I think guys'll like it to! Well, when I get my scanner fixed, if you email me Ill try to send you a picture of my new character, Trinity. Now keep in mind, I've only been able to draw anime for about a week so I'm not any good haha :) Anyway give me your input on the story.. it took forever to write! (And I am proud of it thank you very much!) And also tell me (if you have the time.) Should it be Tai and Sora together, or Sora and Matt? (And if any of you say Matt and Tai, I will personally hunt you down! Tai and Matt aren't fruity.. I repeat Tai and Matt ARE NOT GAY!) Anyway here? all the stuff I guess you need to know...   
  


Title: The 9th Digidestined (oh how original!) 

Author: Sarah Holton, namely me! Trinity715@hotmail.com Please send me your fanfic I won? laugh I promise!!!! 

Rating: between PG and PG13 

Genre: Romance (aw.. how sweet!) 

Main Characters: Matt, Tai, Sora, and Trinity   
  
  
  
  
  


The Destined were walking through the forest one day (when are they not walking through the forest, tell me!) when Sora heard a noise in the trees above them. She had a strange feeling that someone was watching them. She ignored the feeling, and just walked on. 

Later that evening, the 8 (yes Kari too) were sitting around a camp fire when Sora heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She whispered, "Tai......?" Sora went over to the bushes and looked through the foliage. She gasped and jumped back at what she saw. She had seen a pair of eyes. Not Digimon eyes, but human ones. And what was strange was they looked almost exactly like Tai's eyes! Those same dark brown eyes that seemed to bore into your soul. She whipped around, thinking maybe Tai was fooling with her head, but there was Tai, sitting across the fire from her. Tai said, "Sora, what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

Sora replied, " I ... I saw something.. in the bushes...." 

Tai said, "What?" He ran over to the bushes and yelled, "Whatever you are.. Whoever you are.. come out now!" The others slowly came up behind him. 

"Jeez.. I knew I should've been a little more secretive...." a female voice came from inside the bushes. 

Sora and Tai gasped as a slim girl came out of the bush. 

"Sarah!!!!" they yelled in unison. 

"I... I don't go by that name anymore...." A look of sorrow flashed briefly on her face, but only Matt noticed. 

"Humn... maybe this girl will understand.. " he thought. 

"Well, S... I mean.. uh... well what do you go by?" Tai asked.."And.. why were you hiding from us.. and how on earth.. or.. uh.. Digiworld did you get here anyway?" 

"Tai, nice to see you again..." she smiled. "I go by the name Trinity now, and if you.. any of you calls me Sarah .." she shuddered" or Trinny, you won't see the next day, I promise you. " She giggled and then went on, "I.. I don't know how I came here, but I've been following you around for the past week. Im the ninth Digidestined, and here's my Digimon." A black wolfish Digimon stepped out of the bush too, "Hello" it said," My name is Neomon!" (Authors note: Okay so I like The Matrix, so sue me!) 

Tk stepped up and said, "Hello... um.. Trinity ^_^! How come you look kind of like Tai? And how do you know Sora and Tai?" 

"Well little fella, how bout you introduce me to your friends, and then I'll talk about myself a little bit ok?" she replied. 

TK said, "Okey doke.... This is my brother Matt." He pointed to a tall blonde with cerulean colored eyes. "This is Mimi." A girl wearing all pink, obviously the vain one in the group. "That? Izzy." A cute red-head tapping away at a lap-top. He waved with one hand while typing with the other, eyes still fixed on the screen. "Um... There's Joe." A guy with blue hair, that wore glasses.. He was obviously older than the rest." And.. You know Kari don't you? She's Tai's sister." 

"Yea, I know Kari. How ya doin sweetie?" 

"Great thanks!" Kari smiled. 

"Okay enough about us, now what about you Sa... I mean Trinity, man Im never gonna get used to calling you that.." Tai said. 

"Then just call me T, baka." She smiled, showing her glittering teeth. " Well, I was just sitting at my desk, talking to my friends over the Internet one night, and suddenly this beam of light comes and sucks me here. I woke up in a forest and Neomon was just sitting there on my lap, along with a Digivice and tag and crest!" She explained " and TK, you think I look like Tai? I don't know why......... ?!" she laughed. 

Sora said, "It's the eyes, I guess.. I thought you were Tai when I saw you looking out of the bushes at me." she sighed. "Well it's great seeing you again!" 

"Yeah you too!" Trinity smiled. 

"Jeez, she sure smiles a lot" thought Matt Mimi and Joe. 

Later, all the destined were asleep, well, minus one. Or two.... 

Matt glanced over at the tree overlooking the lake. He noticed the new girl leaning against it. He studied her for a minute. She had long blond/brown hair, and tan skin. She was wearing some JNCO blue jeans and a white belly tank top. She really did have eyes like Tai's though. They weren't as... dull as his were though.. They shone through and glittered with kindness and strength. He admired her. Being the intuitive person he was, he guessed Sora resented her for some reason. Something must have happened in the past. She seemed so strong... He glanced up at her face again. Surprised, he saw that there were tears shimmering on her soft cheeks. He got up and stood over her. 

"Need to talk to someone?" he asked. 

She jumped in surprise. "OH my gosh! Matt, if you tell anyone..." 

He cut her off, "I won't trust me... I do the same thing sometimes... You took my spot. " He smiled. 

"Oh.. I"m sooo sorry! I didn't mean... " 

"Don't worry about it. Alright.. I wasn't particularly sad tonight. " he said. 

She just smiled, but tears kept running down her face. 

"Anyway, you never answered me.. Do you need to talk about it?" 

"Well.. it would be nice. I guess..." she answered. 

He smiled and said, "trust me, Ill bet I know what it feels like. " 

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with rage, "How would you know what it feels like? No body knows what it feels like! I don't even know what I"m doing in this god-forsaken world anyway! I don't deserve it..." She put her head in her hands and just sobbed. 

" Look, well, if you would tell me what's wrong I could compare with you." He tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes. He took off one of his gloves and said," here, dry your eyes. "   
  


She took the glove and wiped her eyes. She handed it back to him, and he put it to the side. She asked, "Matt do you know what it's like to be in love with one of your best friends?" 

"Um... no, but I know what love feels like.. A different kind of love I guess. My little brother Tk.. I'd do anything for him.. I love him more than anything else in this world. " 

"Well anyway, my best friend.... His name was... Brian.. and.." she started crying again. "and.. I loved him... With all of my heart. We were inseparable.. ask Tai or .. or Sora. Well one day we got in a really big fight, and... that evening he was in a car wreck. He.. he died on impact.. " she sobbed. " I never got to tell him how I felt about him and... It was awful.. I had yelled at him.. and those were the last words I ever said to him! I'll never forgive myself. I created a new identity for myself.. I became introverted and I felt lost in life. I still do.. I play tough girl but it's just the shield I hide behind." 

"Do you need the glove again?" Matt asked, handing his glove to her. She took it and wiped her eyes again. He placed his bare hand on her arm and said, "Well, you have a very large new group of friends now. " She looked down at his hand and said, "I've told you my story, now mysterious Matt, talk to me about your battle scars." she smiled. 

"Well now, that's my sob story. "He glanced up at her, right into those eyes. He lost himself for a minute, then looked back down very quickly. " My parents separate when I was younger. My mother took Tk and my dad took me. They split up because my father was abusive." He took off his other glove. His hand was all scratched up. It looked like he had gotten in a fight with a weed-wacker. "These happened when he pushed me through a window. The police made him get help. He's better now I guess. " He thought, "I can't believe I just told her that.. I've never been that open with anyone before in my life!" 

"Well, don't worry Matt, you have a new friend to talk to whenever you need, " She smiled. "And now, your gonna get some sleep. You look like your been on espresso all week!" She gave one of her amazing smiles again. 

"Only if you go to sleep too!" He said, giving a very rare smile. 

She said, "Okay!" 

He gave in and let his eyes slowly look down her perfect figure, then back up again. He noticed her crest had four pictures on it. Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth, the four elements of life! "Hey, what does your crest mean?" he asked. 

But she was already asleep.   
  


The next morning, when the early risers, Matt and Tai, awoke, Trinity was gone. 

"I wonder where she is!" Matt asked. 

"Oh she just likes waking early and getting washed up. " Tai said. 

Matt wondered how he knew.... "Well, Im gonna go look for her, okay?" 

"K" 

Matt walked through the forest until he reached a clearing. A small waterfall was there, and a shallow pool with a stream running out of it. He looked down at the rocks surrounding the pool. He saw a pair of pants, and a white tank top. He thought, "Uh-oh....." And then he saw her. She was standing opposite him, and she was talking to the waterfall. She yelled, "I call upon the spirit of fire!" The water in the shallow pool began to steam. "Wow," Matt thought, "I wonder how she did that!" She stepped in the pool, under the waterfall. She sighed as the water cascaded over her. Matt decided to get away before she saw him and he got hurt. He turned around and then he heard singing coming from the direction he came from. It was a song by Savage Garden. He remembered it was called "Crash and Burn." She had such a pretty voice. It was hard for him not to turn around and he was just about to when Tai ran up to him. 

"Sh'? beautiful isn't she?" Tai asked. 

"For once we agree on something." Matt replied, and then he smiled again. 

"What's going on between her and Sora?" Matt asked. 

"Oh I don't know. Jealousy maybe?" Tai said. 

"I can see why," Matt thought.   
  


To Be Continued! 


	2. Part Two

  
  


Part 2 

Author's note: I don't own Digimon yada yada yada I'm just writing a fictional story about them yada yada I didn't write this to get money for it yada yada... and all that legal crap :) 

Readers The long await has ended Part 2 is here!(haha 1 day don't u luv me?) anyway.... don't forget my couple's poll! also if u have any ideas (requests...) don't ferget to write! here's my e-mail addy jus in case Trinity715@hotmail.com :) anyways, this story has become more anti-tai.. AIEEE it was supposed to be pro-tai slaps self.. too many... yama.. fan stories....... haha :) okay I'm wasting your time aren't I heehee well, here's my stuff!   
  


Title: The ninth digidestined (luv the originality there don't cha?) Part 2! 

---------------------- 

Tai and Matt returned to the campsite and sat down next to the fire. The others had awakened, except for Mimi.. (need I say anything more?) and Sora was cooking breakfast. 

Tai said, "fish? Fish AGAIN?????? Every day it's just fish.. fish fish fish!.. can't we get some variety in life?" 

Sora bent her head... "I.. I....I'm sorry Tai." 

Tai said, "Sora jeez dude.. I wuz just kidding!" 

TK ran up to Matt and hugged him, "I caught the fish all by myself Matt! See, I can take care of myself!" 

Matt said, "Yes you can TK.. I'm proud of you." He smiled. 

Sora thought, "Jeez.. Matt sure is smiling a lot lately... and Tai... he just isn't acting the same.. " she sighed." it must be.... Sarah... hmph.." 

Just about then, Trinity walked back into camp. She had pulled back her hair with a piece of tree bark. She looked at Matt and said, "Well it looks like you finally got some sleep!" she smiled. 

Before he knew it, Matt started talking, "How did you do that.. thing... with the waterfall?" realizing that he had just given himself away he looked down very quickly. 

Trinity blushed crimson. Then she regained her control and said slyly, "So what'd ya think cowboy?" she smirked, the blush vanishing from her skin. 

It was Matt's turn to blush. He looked up and saw her smiling face, he smiled too. 

The group caught on and started laughing hysterically. Mimi woke up. She said, "What... did I miss something?" 

They all just started laughing harder. Tai, who had been standing up, fell down and started rolling around on the ground. His eyes were squeezed so tight there were tears streaming out. 

"Oh.. and Tai...." she continued, "You forgot your goggles." she said handing him the goggles, barely able to keep herself from breaking out in laughter as well. 

Tai stopped laughing.. he got up, grabbed the goggles and sat down again, realizing he had been discovered as well. He glanced over at Matt, and he looked back at Tai.. They held a look for a minute, then burst out laughing again. 

"You know what? Let's just rest today. We're in no hurry to go anywhere!"Tai said. 

Everyone looked at him in astonishment. 

"What???????" Joe, Sora, TK, Izzy, and Mimi asked in unison. 

"What.. aren't you happy? I mean.. if you're not we could just walk all day." Tai said with a smile. 

"No!"they yelled. 

"That's better." ^_^   
  
  
  


That day everyone lazed about. Sora fell asleep leaned up against a rock by a lake. Tai was in a tree, looking through his mini-scope. Izzy was.. being Izzy. Joe was asleep with his feet in the water and Gomamon was telling his fish friends to bite Joe's toes. Matt was playing his harmonica, a happy tune this time. TK and Kari were getting restless, so Trinity had taken them for a nature walk. All was peaceful, well... 

Crack! 

AHHHHHHH!!!! 

WHUMPH!! 

"Ouch!" 

Tai had fallen from the tree. He stood up and rubbed his sore behind, glancing around to see if anyone had seen him fall. Seeing no one, he began climbing the tree again. Then, 

"Thanks for letting me borrow your camera, Izzy. I'm sure they'll get a kick out of that one!" 

Tai whipped around, saw Trinity, and began charging at her. He lunged at her middle, knocking her down. They immediately began play wrestling. She got him in a headlock and laughed and said, "Guess what time it is Tai?" 

He screamed and tried to get away, "Nooooooo!!!!" 

"That's right." she said and began tickling him. He started laughing. He laughed so hard he could barely breathe. "Please... stop.... Please!!! I'm begging you.. I'm sorry.. I swear... Just stop.... tickling.. me!" he gasped. 

"Okay." she let him up and he panted for a minute. Trinity just laughed. 

Sora awoke, and glanced over in Trinity's direction. She and Tai were laughing and playing with Kari and TK in the lake. She thought, " Trinity brings out the best in Tai.. Actually, she brings out the best in everyone. Everything's changed since she's come. Changed for the better. So why aren't I happy? " 

Tai yelled, "Hey Sora, c'mon in the water's great!" 

Sora immediately smiled, chucked her clothes, and ran in. (Author's note- Okay. The Digidestineds have bathing suits under their clothes okay? NO NASTY THOUGHTS!) 

Trinity yelled, "I call upon the spirit of water!" A wave washed over Tai, getting his hair wet and plastered down on his head. 

"Hey, you're gonna pay for that T!" he yelled. 

"Oh. Am I? Well, you're gonna catch me first baka!" she replied, diving under water and swimming away from Tai. 

"Hey Matt!" Sora yelled, "You look lonely. Come on, the water can't hurt, can it?" 

He thought about the time his dad had held him under water in the bathtub until he turned blue. "um... " He looked up and saw Sora's smiling face. "Man, she's really pretty too." He had had a crush on Sora since he met her. He got up and walked over to the water's edge, shucking his clothes as he went. He asked, "Is the water okay?" 

Trinity stopped fooling around with Tai (they were having a splashing contest) and said softly, "I call upon the spirit of wind." Matt fell in the water. He said, "Um.. I'll answer that myself. ^_^" Tai, Trinity, and Sora all started laughing, and Matt, TK, and Kari joined them. 

TK said, "You know what's really fun?" 

"What?" Kari asked. 

"Chicken fights!" TK said. 

"Oh Man TK," Tai said, "Dude you are SOOOO right!" 

"You know what would be fun?" Trinity asked. "Having one right now!" 

Matt and Sora rolled their eyes. 

"Yea!" TK and Kari yelled. 

"Well, we have to make the kids happy don't we Tai?" Trinity said, smirking. 

"Well.." he mock thought for a moment.." Hmm... I.. guess so." He smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  


Trinity held onto TK, first glancing over to Matt to see if it was okay. Matt nodded, and Trinity hoisted TK up onto her shoulders. Tai did the same with Kari and they grabbed hold of each others shoulders, trying to knock the other off. Kari won. 

"Ha ha you go girl!" Tai said to his little sister. 

"Good Fight TK, "Trinity, Matt, and Sora said simultaneously. 

Matt spoke up, "Tai, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

Tai said, "If you're thinking what I"m thinking, yea!" 

Sora and Trinity looked uncertain. 

"What exactly is it that you're thinking?" said Sora. 

"We think that you girls should have a go at it" Matt explained. (Author's note- NO!!! GET YOUR PERVERTED MINDS OUT OF THE FREAKING GUTTER!!!!!!!!!) 

Trinity smiled and glanced at Sora. She, too was smiling. They both began to giggle. 

"Soooo.... Tai... who do you claim?" Matt asked. 

"Well only my bestest buddy in the entire world......" 

Sora looked down, knowing that it was Trinity. Tai saw, and immediately changed his mind. 

"Sora!" Tai exclaimed 

Sora looked up at him, a smile stretching across her face. Tai bent down underwater so Sora could climb onto his shoulders. 

"I guess that leaves me with you baka." Trinity smiled at Matt ^_^. 

Matt did the same as Tai. The two girls started fighting. Trinity immediately noticed Sora's weakness. She wasn't focusing on defense. Tai was cheering Sora on. Sora bit her lip, she knew she wasn't a match for Trinity's upper body strength. Sora's power was in her legs, from soccer of course. Trinity knew she could easily beat Sora, and was about to, but at the last minute, let Sora push her off of Matt's shoulders. A second later, Sora lost her balance and fell in the water too. Both girls popped out of the water and started laughing. Tai picked up Sora and swung her around. He smiled (yes the warm, heart pounding, warm, makes you sweaty smile of his ^_^), but the happiness was broken as they heard yelling from the shore. 

"That's Izzy!" Tai said, and the six ran back to shore (well, they ran as best as they could through the water).   
  


"Why are you doing this to me?" Izzy screamed. "Why? What have I ever done to you? Tell me!!!!!!!!!!" 

Tai, Matt, Sora, Trinity, Kari, and TK couldn't see Izzy, so they expected him to be in a fight with someone, but when they reached the campsite...   
  


"ARRGGGHH!!! I HATE YOU! YOU DUMB MACHINE WHY CAN"T YOU DO WHAT I WANT YOU TO???" Izzy was yelling at his laptop screen. 

"Bloop.. Hard Drive Initialized." The electronic voice replied. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Izzy yelled. He picked up a rock and was about to throw it on the computer when.. 

"Izzy, I think I might be able to fix it..." Trinity said. 

"HOW WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO FIX IT? IF I CAN'T FIX IT, THEN I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT YOU COULD!" Izzy yelled at her. 

Trinity sat down cross-legged and began typing some HTML code onto the computer's blank screen. Izzy looked at her curiously. 

"What exactly are you doing?" Izzy asked. 

"Well you did this.... (she started babbling in some computer language that no one seemed to understand except Izzy) and you needed to do this.. so your computer did this........" she explained. 

"Oh..." Izzy said.   
  


"Anyways, that's what you get for buying a PC computer. I fixed it so you don't have Windows anymore. You have a Mac Hard Drive now. Trust me.. you won't have any more problems with this baby!" she smiled. 

"Uh.. Thanks.. I guess." Izzy stammered, dumbfounded. 

"No problem-o!" Trinity said, as she walked away to go dry herself off. 

"Wow she's really something isn't she?" Sora said. 

"I thought you would have figured it out by now..." a familiar voice said from behind them. 

Mimi, Joe, Kari, TK, Matt, Sora, and Tai joined Izzy. They all whipped around and said, "What?" 

"Gennai!!!" Izzy exclaimed.   
  


End Pt. 2!!!!! 


	3. Part Three

Part 3   
  


PT3 is HERE!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimers: What I said before haha I don't own Digimon, but if I did, I'd change the story line a little bit, so that's why Im writing this fanfic!!!! Oh and I don't own the Matrix either :)   
  


Author's notes: Don't you just luv these? *^_^* Yea you do... admit it :) Anyways, if you want to talk to me/ send me death threats/ give requests or whatever and you have Aol or aol instant messenger (I have AIM) my screen name is Trinity715. Ok it? only a LITTLE obsession with the Matrix.. I PROMISE! Please don't kill me! (my email addy is of course Trinity715@hotmail.com or if you like, you can email me at Taichigrl@hotmail.com as well) Hey have you guys noticed the whole like love circle thingie going on? I mean, Matt's chasing Sora, who's chasing Tai, who's chasing Trinity, who's chasing Matt!!! Or at least it seems that way........ lol Well, Im wasting your time again (hits self repeatedly until falling out of the computer chair) On with the show!   
  


Title: The ninth digidestined pt. 3 (ORIGINALITY!!) 

Author: The one and only ME   
  


"Gennai!"The 8 yelled! (Trinity isn't there, remember?) 

"What, you were expecting Yoda?" Gennai said. 

"Great, I know what's gonna happen now. We're gonna have to go on some suicidal kamikaze mission to wind up worse than before." The ever- pessimistic Joe said. 

"No, actually I'm here to talk to you about your *ahem*... visitor." 

"What about Sarah?" Tai asked, defiantly. 

"The one who calls herself Trinity?..." Gennai started. 

"Well, get on with it!" Matt said, beginning to get ticked off with the old man. 

"Well, there's a prophecy that says: When the son of unity and courage comes home, then friendship and love will reign." Gennai said. 

"OH yeah that makes a lot of sense." Tai said. 

Izzy said, "I get it! It has to do with our crests! But who has the crest of unity?" Matt thought about the four pictures on Trinity's crest. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water.... The four elements of life.... United.... Unity! "Trinity! Trinity has the crest of unity!" Matt exclaimed. 

"Very good Matt," Gennai said. "But there's something else...." the son of unity and courage..Tai thought... "That would be me... and Sarah!" Sora thought, 'Friendship and love will reign. Me and Matt? This just doesn't make sense at all!' 

"Still haven't gotten it yet?" Gennai looked at the kids, each deep in thought. 

"So..."Izzy mumbled. He wasn't used to not figuring out problems within five minutes. 

"Well, it's about time you should know. She's my daughter." Gennai said, slowly. 

The digidestined gasped. 

"What?" Tai asked. "Well, if that's the case, then who... is her mother? And why is she human, and not digital?" He was stunned. He remembered Sarah telling him long ago that she was adopted. 

"Well, she doesn't have a mother in a physical form. Because, for the prophecy to be accurate, she had to be the unity of certain traits found in a certain group of people." Gennai answered. 

"Meaning.. Us!" Izzy exclaimed. "Prodigious!" He shut his eyes for a moment, and Gennai slipped a tablet into the water he was drinking. 

"Correct Izzy!" Gennai looked proud."If you haven't already noticed, she has some of each of your traits. For example, she has Tai's rambunctiousness and sense of humor. Sora's caring for others, Matt's sensitivity. She has Mimi's ability to easily express her feelings, and Izzy's knowledge and love for computers. She is loyal and responsible, like Joe. But, she also has physical traits, Majorly, Tai's eyes. Izzy, Mimi, and Matt's haircolor. Matt's body structure, limber and tall. Sora's hair style. And, though you may not know it, she does wear glasses." Gennai said with a smile. 

"Great. Just the trait I want to be remembered for." Joe said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

"So Sarah and ..." Tai began, but Trinity came out of the bushes. She had heard her real name, and glared at Tai. She tackled him, flipped him over, and sat on his back. She smiled sweetly and said, "Awww... were you guys talking about me?" 

"Hey! Lemmeee up!" Tai squirmed. The destined and Gennai laughed. 

"Hey Trinity! Did you know that you have the crest of unity?" TK smiled. 

"Um.... I guess I do now!" Trinity smiled down at TK. "I don't know why though." 

A couple minutes passed, everyone was deep in thought. 

"Hey! Have you guys forgotten about me?" Tai said. 

"Oh.. Sorry." Trinity giggled, she got up, and Tai rolled over and sat up. 

He stood up and rubbed his sore behind. "You are so gonna pay for that!" Tai said, warningly. 

"I can't wait." Trinity smiled. 

The group wound up talking around the campfire until it was time for bed. Surprisingly, Gennai stayed with them. 

Matt tucked TK in and said, "Goodnight TK." He then bent over and kissed his younger brother on the forehead. 

"Play me a song Matt." Tk said, "Please!" Matt glanced around. He saw Sora, who was looking straight at him, a faraway look in her eyes. Matt said, "Oh allright TK." He then pulled out his harmonica and began playing a slow, mellow song. 

At this time, Tai was tucking in Kari. He also bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Kari," He said, looking lovingly at his younger sister. He then thought about Sarah. If the prophecy was true, then that meant that he and Sarah were meant to be together. He thought, "Well, the prophecy about Myotismon wasn't wrong." He smiled to himself. He glanced over at Matt, who was playing the harmonica. He then averted his gaze to Sora, who was sitting a little ways from Matt. She was looking dreamily at Matt. He felt a twinge of jealousy. "You gave her up a long time ago," he thought. "You had your chance. Now she's gone." He took up a sudden interest in his shoes. He cleared his mind and thought, "Well, now. Your chance to start making that prophecy come true." He glanced over at Trinity, who was sitting with her back up against a tree. She was looking out over the water, at the sunset. The two moons were beginning to rise. He walked over to her. 

"You still waiting for that payback, Tai?" She said. 

He smiled. "Goodnight Trinity." he said and bent down and kissed her on the forehead. 

"You think I'm gonna let you off that easily?" Trinity said as Tai pulled away slowly. She looked deep into his eyes and grabbed the back of his head to pull him back down to her. She kissed him, long and deep. They broke away, and she said, "Well, now is that payback for you?" He just murmered."Y....yea.....Yeah." He looked surprised, but he was smiling very broadly. 

"Goodnight Tai." Trinity said with a smile. 

~ 

Meanwhile, Izzy was tapping on his computer. He just couldn'y sleep. He heard Mimi and Joe go to bed. (No not together!!!!) Matt was leaned up against a tree playing his harmonica and Sora was asleep on the ground next to TK and Gabumon. He heard a noise rustling in the bushes. He glanced up, broken from his dark computer mode. "Who... who's there?" Izzy asked quietly. "T...Tai? T...Trinity? K...Kari? Is.. that you?" He was getting frightened. He got up slowly and headed over to the bushes. Someone stepped out from behind the bushes. He gasped. 

? have something to tell you Izzy,?the dark figure said. 


	4. Part Four

  
  


Part 4   
  
  
  
  
  


Disclaimers: I?e done these three times already, do I really need to do them again??? Oh allright, can? have your favorite author getting arrested can we? Digimon is not my property, it is soley that of Toei animation bla bla bla and Fox bla bla bla....   
  


Author? Notes: You know Im only writing these for you because you love them so much, right? Well anyways, I haven? had any requests for my new fic!!!! Why??? is it just a bad idea? Oh I don? know... Fine.. I just won? grace you with my stories anymore!!!! (j/k you know I couldn? do that to you!) But anyways, as always feel free to email me at Taichigrl@hotmail.com OR Trinity715@hotmail.com if you have any constructive criticism/ comments/ praise/ death threats/ grammatical errors/ etc. okey doke? ON with the show!   
  


Title: The 9th Digidestined Part 4 

Author: Me of course!!!! (Trinity duh!) 

Genre: Romance 

Censor: PG   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


?enaii What are you doing up?? Izzy whispered. 

?ike I said, I need to tell you something.?Jenaii replied 

? feel... funny?Izzy said, ?I feel ... wired..??m sorry Izzy... but I had to..??hat??I slipped a caffine tablet into your drink.? 

?hy???I couldn? risk the others finding out what I had to tell you. They will find out in their own time.??ell, when am I going to find out?? Izzy said, impatiently. 

?zzy, Trinity is your half-sister.?Izzy sat down, hard. ?ouldn? that make you...?Izzy trailed off. 

?our father.? Jenaii reached out to Izzy, as if to touch his shoulder, but stopped, and pulled away. 

Izzy had a look of pure shock on his face. ?ow... how come Im not digital??He questioned. 

?ou see, Izzy, when I was younger, I was human. I was born and raised in Odaiba. But, I wasn? a normal child. I had a genius-level IQ, and I had premonitions. My parents thought that there was something wrong with me, so they sent me away. I stayed at a special boarding school through high school. There, at that school, I met a beautiful woman. She was a year younger than I, but she was just as smart. Her name was Rei and we were inseperable. 

At graduation, the goodbyes were so painful. I hated to see her go. To think that I might never see her again. But, I had to go to college. So, I went on with my life. 

In my freshman year of college, I didn? make any new friends. I was still moping over the loss of Rei, and my premonitions were getting worse. I kept hearing a voice, a woman? voice, crying for help. Saying that ?hey?needed me, and that if I didn? come willingly, that something terrible would happen. 

In my sophomore year of college, I found out that Rei was coming to my schoool. I was overjoyed. When I saw her walk into my dorm room, I realized that I was in love with her. She had had her fire-auburn hair down around her tan shoulders. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black. They had so much depth, just like yours. She was just so...?He paused, ?well, beautiful doesn? even begin to describe it. I knew I had to marry her, once we both got out of college. We started dating, and we did marry, after we had each had six years of college. 

After about a year and a half, we had a boy. A boy with fire-red hair and ebony eyes. We named him Koushiro. Life was perfect. I had a wife that I loved, and a son. My premonitions had long been forgotten, but not for long. 

When you were a year old, your mother and I took a trip to Nagasaki. When I got there, a woman walked up to us and asked me to go with her, that ?hey?needed me. I started yelling at her to leave me alone. She simply smiled and said, ?oull be sorry.? Well, Rei got scared and we decided to go home that night. 

We were driving, and all of a sudden, a car appeared out of no where and hit us head on. Rei and I died on impact. Or at least that? what I found out later. 

At first I was surrounded by darkness. I felt like I was spinning and falling, only I was falling upwards. My eyes slowly cleared. I awoke surrounded by trees. I was in a forest! I looked up, and saw a beautiful woman standing over me. She helped me up and explained to me that I had to stay here in order to help my son and his friends through a quest. That eight childeren from Earth would come and defeat all of the darkness in the world to maintain peace. I looked at her as if she were crazy. She led me to shelter, and after a few days I realized that I was here forever.?Genaii glanced over at Izzy. He was leaned up against his fist. He seemed deep in thought. He then woke from the trance, shook his head and blinked his eyes. He said, ?ut... but when we saw an image of you, you looked like.. Matt? dad!??h yes. I knew you would inquire about that. You see, on earth I had a brother. A twin brother. He was not chosen to lead you through the digital world. He remained on earth. You are Matt? cousin.?Still confused, Izzy said, ?k.??o to sleep now, ?Genaii paused, ?.. son.?Izzy slowly slid into a deep sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

End Part 4!!! 

Sorry it took so long, but I?e had a lot going on ok? I know it was short, and not much went on, but I had to clear up a few things.. ~and also, someone brought to my attention that when I gave some of Trinity/ the digidestined? characteristics, I left out TK and Kari! IM SOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!- just look at it this way, Tk would have Matt? characteristics and Kari would have Tai?.. ok? (I know it doesn? fix things, but I don? know...) and as always feel free to send me comments, praise, grammatical errors, death threats, etc. Also, my Aol Instant Messenger name is Trinity715 and my email address is Trinity715@hotmail.com OR Taichigrl@hotmail.com   
  
  
  


HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!! 


	5. Part Five

Part 5!!!!! YAAAAYYY!!!!!! I've had some complaints that part 4 was too short.. well, I know it was too short!!! It shouldn't have even been a part, but like I said before, I needed to clear up a few things. Anyways, I had someone use my idea for the character, Trinity, and she didn't give me any credit for it. So, if you want to use Trinity in YOUR story, just email me and ask. If you ask nicely, I'll give you permission to use her if you put in your Author's notes that you got her from me. Got it? good!!! not really much to say right now.. so on with the show.

Title: The 9th Digidestined, part 5 Author: Sarah aka. Trinity Rating: PG or PG13 umm... what comes next? I forgot!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trinity awoke, yawned, and stretched her cramped limbs. She opened her eyes to see Izzy staring at her, like there was something about her that disturbed him. He was analyzing her every feature, her every move. She watched him briefly, then flicked her eyes towards the others, some of which were sleeping soundly. Matt and Tai were awake, Matt making breakfast and Tai keeping him company. Tai saw her up, and smiled. His eyes then fell on Izzy, and he frowned, hurt and anger seeping into his eyes. He turned away and started talking to Matt. Trinity glanced back over at Izzy, who was still looking at her, turned away, and went over to where Tai and Matt were. " I want to know where you got so good at cooking, Matt!" Trinity said with one of her radiant smiles. "Well, when you don't have a mother around, and your father is always working, you pick these kinds of things up." Matt said, smiling back at her. Tai glanced over at Trinity, who was talking with Matt. She started giggling. She was so..... pretty when she smiled. He couldn't think of why anyone would ever want to hurt her. He thought about Izzy, staring at her. It was almost like he was obsessed, even infatuated with her. Was there something there that he didn't know about? As he glared at Izzy, his eyes narrowed and his brow creased. He thought of the things that could be happening right behind his back. No... not her, not his Sarah. "My Sarah....." He smiled at the thought. "I must just be getting paranoid. Nothing would ever happen between her and Izzy. I mean please!" He looked back over at Matt and Trinity. Was she.... flirting with Matt? Yea, but that was just the way that Sarah was. "This is getting way too confusing for me." Tai thought. He shook his head and blinked a few times. "I gotta quit thinking about this. Maybe I'm just hungry." The analytical teenage boy thought. "Hey Matt! Is breakfast ready yet?" He asked Matt. "Just about!" Matt replied. Matt then flipped a sort of breakfast omelet onto Tai's "plate." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that day, Sora, Mimi, and Trinity were talking about..... well, you know what teenage girls talk about, boys. Matt was leaned up against a tree, playing his harmonica, and Tai was in the tree, looking through his scope. TK and Kari were playing in the water with Joe, and Izzy was tapping at his computer. Matt glanced up from his harmonica, and caught the eyes of Sora and Mimi. They were giggling and when they saw him looking at them, they glanced at each other and covered their mouths, laughing. Matt just blushed and kept playing. Mimi whispered, "Yep Sora, Matt definitely likes you. I'm sure of it!" "You really think so, Mimi?" Sora replied. "Yes!!! I'm sure of it!" Mimi said, and giggled again. Trinity was sitting cross-legged on the ground, her head in her hands. She sighed and glanced up at Tai, who was looking at her. They both quickly averted their eyes. "Hey, Sora, Do you remember that guy? The really cute one that always used to hang out with Trin?" Mimi asked. "Um.. Oh! You mean Brian! I wonder what happened to him." Sora said. Trinity looked up, hurt flashing in her eyes. They didn't know. How could they not know? They had been at camp.......She realized it now. That's why they hadn't asked her about his death. "Trin....." Sora paused, tapping her friend lightly on the shoulder. "Trinity..... wake up!" Trinity shook her head lightly, as if to rid it of the horrible memories. "Do you know what hap..." Mimi started. "He's dead!!! He's dead and it's all my fault! Are you happy now? Are you happy that you know? He's dead............" Trinity wailed. She was no longer trying to blink back tears. They ran down her face, making little rivers until they reached her chin, where they dropped off, making large splotches on her white tank top. "Oh my gosh..... Trin, I didn't mean....." Mimi said, her voice sympathetic. "I knew how close you were to him..." But, Trinity was already gone. Trinity ran through the woods, snapping twigs and branches as she went. She didn't care about leaving a path, didn't care if someone found her, didn't care if anyone didn't care to look. What am I thinking, no one's gonna come look for me...Matt will tell everyone that it was all my fault, and Tai will hate me. No, everyone will hate me. I've lost all of my friends now, and I was doing so well.. she thought. She kept running until she tripped over a vine that was protruding from the ground. She landed with a soft thud on a patch of grass. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and sobbed. "What's wrong my dear......?" An unknown voice came from behind her. "Wha...?" Trinity whipped around and saw a diaphanous silvery being. "Who... who are you?" "Me?" The creature asked, "Why... I am Psyche. Your psyche, that is." "Well, what do you want with me?" Trinity asked, wiping her eyes with her arm. Psyche smiled. This wasn't going to be as hard as she thought it was. "Little Sarah..." she started. "I don't go by that name anymore." Trinity said, angst tainting her voice. "Oh. and why is that? Afraid of the memories? Everyone knows what you did, now. Why does it matter anymore? You can't go back. Everyone will hate you. In fact, they already do. " Trinity felt herself backing up. Backing into darkness. "That cave wasn't there before..." she thought. "L... Leave me alone!!! They don't hate me.. They're my friends!!!" she screamed. "Friends?" The being moved forward, sneering. "There are no such things as... friends. Where were they when you needed them? Do they stay up with you at night and comfort you when you cry? I think.... not." "They....... don't..." Trinity said, slumping against a rock. She was now very far within the cave. "Welcome to the cave of your angst." Psyche said, laughing. She then turned around and left. Trinity put her head in her hands and sobbed. All of the things Psyche had said were fresh in her brain. No matter what she did to try and blot out the words, they stuck in her mind. Then, the words were gone, and the memories of the fight with Brian were there. She screamed. She needed to get out of this place. She tried to get up, but she seemed stuck to the ground. "Noooooooooo!!" she screamed, trapped inside her own head. She clawed at her scalp, but even the pain didn't cloak the awful memories. They replayed over and over in her head. "What I don't understand is why you like him!! He's bad for you! Can't you see what he's doing to you? He's *with* other girls all the time!" "No! That's not true! How can you say something like that about your... brother!" "Because I can see what he's doing to you! C'mon, you know I just don't want you getting hurt!!" "NO!! I won't listen to you!! The only person who is bad for me right now is you!! Leave me alone!!!! I never want to see you again!" "Fine! Go ahead and get killed for all I care!" "Brian..... If you had only known....." Trinity slumped down and slipped slowly into the comforting void that was unconsciousness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Trinity!!!!!!!!! Where are you?" Tai yelled into the woods. "Trinity!!!!!! We're sorry!!!" Sora and Mimi yelled. Kari reached up and tugged on her older brother's sleeve. "Is Trinity gonna come back, Tai?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I... I don't know, Kari.. I really really hope so." Tai replied. He fell to his knees and looked up at the sky. "Trinity, please come back." He cried out softly, his voice choking. Matt stared at the ground. How could the girls have let her run away like that? He slammed his fist into a tree. "Aaaarrrggghhh!!" he yelled when the shock ran up his arm. "Trinity! Where are you? Can you hear us?" Matt yelled into the woods. "Look! There appears to be a clearing up ahead. There is a possibility that she could be seeking refuge there." Izzy said, hope shining in his eyes. The 8 ran towards the clearing shouting, "Trinity!" When they arrived, they found no one, but the entrance to a small dark cave was standing in the clearing. Trinity's crest was lying near the cave. Tai ran over to where the crest was, picked it up delicately and clutched it in his quivering fist. "God, if anything happened to you, Trinity, I don't know what I'm going to do. Who ever did this to you will pay. You'll pay!!!!!!" His voice quavering, he yelled the last line into the woods. After uttering his threat, he ran into the cave. The rest all exchanged glances before running in after him. "Did I mention I'm allergic to caves?" Joe said, his eyes glazed over with fear as he stood hesitantly at the entrance of the cave. "Shut up and get a move on, Joe, Tai and Trinity are in there!" The extremely annoyed Matt yelled behind himself as he ran deeper into the cave. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hmm.... It seems that young Trinity has lost her way on the path that is her life. " "So, what are you saying, Mabona? That we have to help her?" "Yes, Gaea, that would be the reason why we are holding this meeting." The five beings floated above Trinity. Each was different. The tallest wore a long white gown with an iridescent robe over it. She was carrying a staff with the triforce on the top of it. She had the body of a human, but her face was very feline. Her hands were clawed, and two triangular shaped ears sprouted from a mass of thick, straight hair on top of her head. "Arise, young Trinity. We are here to help you." She said. Trinity awoke, blinking. When she saw the beings, she backed away, further into the cave. "Don't hurt me!! My friends don't hate me...." she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "Don't buy what Psyche told you, Trinity. We are the guardians of the elements. We keep balance in this world. Psyche is just someone that tries to destroy everyone she meets' life." another of the beings said. "So, who exactly are you? Are you.... gijinka?" Trinity asked in a soft voice, coming a little closer to where she had been. "I'm the guardian of wind, Zephyra." One said, this one wearing a long black dress with a sash tied around her waist. She had extremely light blue eyes, almost clear. Her hair came down to her shoulders, and was straight and black. She also had long bangs that framed her face. Her dress, sash, and hair were always in perpetual motion, as if something was blowing it, but there was no wind in the cave. "I'm the guardian of fire, Hephesta." This one had fire red, curly hair that went past her shoulders and golden yellow eyes. She had on a single strapped shirt that seemed to be made of fire itself. She had a copper arm-band on each of her arms, and a bracelet on her right wrist. She wore dark gray jeans that were tucked into knee-high boots. "I am the guardian of earth, Gaea." Gaea had long, dark auburn brown hair that fell past her waist and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a midriff showing olive green top that cut to a "V" at the bottom, just above her belly- button and a hip hugging skirt that also cut to a "V." Both pieces had a fringe on them. "And, I am the guardian of water, Aquaria." She had chin length purple blue hair with short bangs. Her eyes were blue green. The water guardian had on what looked like a shimmery blue bikini top, and also a full skirt that was the same color. "We are here to protect all of the digidestined, but mainly, you. For example, Hephesta protects Tai, since his element is fire. There are lesser guardians as well, such as the guardian of ice, Matt's protector. I protect you, Trinity, for you are special. You are the one that will bear the son that will save the digiworld, and your own Earth." the one carrying the staff spoke gently, in a motherly tone. "All the others have introduced themselves.. but.. who, are you?" Trinity asked, feeling a little courage surge within her. "I am Mabona, guardian of Unity." the being said. "Now, cheer up, Trinity, for if you let these memories run your life, there is no hope for any of us. Our world, and yours will both be lost. Everything you hold dear will be destroyed." Trinity gave a small smile. "I'll try..." "Don't worry about your past, it wasn't your fault. Besides, there's someone who cares about you very much. This affection will soon turn to love, and he will be the father of your son." Hephesta said, calmly. She waved her hand nonchalantly towards the wall of the cave. A shimmery image of Tai appeared, somehow projected onto the cold stone. "Taichi... Tai loves me?" Trinity said, bewildered. "Yes, and he is not the only one, you have family that you don't know about yet." Zephyra turned her hands until the palms were up. An orb formed, and in that orb pictures swirled. One stopped, fixated itself before Trinity's wide eyes, that looked so much like Taichi's. "Behold, your father." "G...Gennai????" "Yes." Gaea said, "Now look again. " The picture of Gennai vanished, and a picture of Izzy formed in the small sphere. "Your half brother." Aquaria said. Trinity gasped. She had had no idea. She began to slowly sit down. "Wait, there is one more." Hephesta said. "Your cousin. I believe you know him quite well." The picture in the orb changed once again, to a tall, lanky boy with blonde hair and shockingly blue eyes. "Matt!!" Trinity said, her voice growing ecstatic. "So, you see, Trinity, people do love you. Now, go to them, they are looking for you near the entrance of the cave." Mabona said, as she disappeared. "Goodbye Trinity..." The others whispered as they faded away. Their voices echoed in the cave. "Goodbye, and thank you...." Trinity said, before turning and running towards the light at the end of the cave. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tai ran as fast as he could. He had been running for the longest time, and when he stopped briefly, it seemed like he hadn't gotten anywhere. He turned around, looking for Matt. Then, something hit him from behind, and he fell to the ground, expecting to hit cold clammy stone. Instead he found himself lying in the sunlight on a patch of soft grass. Whatever had hit him flipped him over onto his back. He covered his face with the back of his arm, to shield the blows that were coming. When none came he cautiously lifted his arm to stare into the big brown eyes of...."Trinity!!!!" he yelled. He tried to put his arms around her, but they were pinned down by her long legs, as she was sitting on his chest. She pressed a finger to his lips and said, "Shut up for once, Tai..." Then, she bent down and kissed him with all the love she could find in her heart. He closed his eyes and kissed her back with equal love and devotion. "God, if I'd lost her, I don't know what I'd do......." his thoughts trailed off as he just gave into the kiss. "Trinity!!!! Hey! We thought we were going to lose you there for a minute! Welcome back, girl!" Matt said as the girl broke the kiss, glared at him, then jumped up and threw her arms around him. He looked down at Tai who had a smirk on his face. "Hey Tai...." Matt said, his arms still around Trinity, who was bouncing up and down. He pulled away, and then helped Tai up. Tai passed a hand through his thick hair and winked at Trinity. Then he glanced at the others. Mimi and Sora were staring sheepishly at the ground, thoroughly embarrassed. TK and Kari ran up to Trinity, hugging her as she bent down to hug them back. Joe smiled and asked if she was hurt physically. His eyes found Izzy, who was looking at Trinity with that same stare, only amplified about a million times. Trinity found Izzy's eyes, and she looked at him with a look that said, I know. He ran over to her and hugged her, tears coming out of his eyes. "I'm so happy that I have some family now, brother." Trinity said, her eyes watering. "Wait a minute.... Brother???? So that's what this is all about!" Tai said, suddenly relieved. "Yes, that's right, Tai. Trinity is my half-sister through Gennai, and Matt is our cousin." Izzy said, beaming. "Huh? Why didn't anyone tell ME about this?" Matt said, crossing his arms. "Well, I would've, but I like, just found out." Trinity said, hugging him again. "Look, we're sorry, Trinity. We didn't mean to bring up your past..." Mimi said. "It's okay, I needed to get it out of my system. Thanks guys!!!" Trinity said with a smile. She hugged Sora and Mimi. "Well, we'd better be getting back to camp now," Joe said. The digidestined walked back to camp. As the sun set, two hands were clasped tightly, as they would remain to be for a very long time. Trinity looked up at the heavens and whispered softly, "I don't want to come down from this cloud.... I've spent all this time to find out what I've needed, and I don't want to go back to that place. Let me feel like this, forever... please?" "What was that Trin?" Tai asked, concerned. She smiled and kissed him again. "Nothing, don't worry about it.." She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked, hand in hand, back to camp. ~The End~ A/N: NOOOOTTTT!!!!!! I fooled ya, huh? Ya didn't want it to end, I hope... Well, it's not. Trust me!!!! I've already started on part 6 ^^........ anyways, I know it took a while, but it's okay, right? ::Tai, Yama, Izzy, Joe, TK, Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa plushies are thrown at Trinity:: Okay, okay, I promise it won't take that long to write part 6 :) Digimon is owned by Toei and Saban and Fox kids (I believe) and that last bit Trinity said about wanting to feel like that forever? That was *partly* from the song "Comedown" by Bush. Luv y'all and don't forget to write! Taichigrl@hotmail.com And- *NEW* check out my Tai shrine.... http://welcome.to/everythingkamiya 


End file.
